


Hold Me Together

by stranglerfig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Emotions, Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Slightly - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, those seem to be my m.o. for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglerfig/pseuds/stranglerfig
Summary: After the war, Harry is falling apart. Ron and Hermione hold him together.





	Hold Me Together

“I think I’m falling apart,” says Harry to Ron and Hermione. He sits on the floor of Grimmauld's living room. Somehow it makes everything seem more real, when he can feel the floor beneath him. 

His friends sink down with him. Hermione reaches out and cups his face. It feels like cool water flowing over his skin. “Nightmares,” she says. “We hear them from next door. We never know if we should come in or not.” 

“Why not?” Harry asks tiredly. He looks at Ron. “Ron, you used to wake me up in the dorms. You held me.” 

“I know,” Ron says, frowning deeply. He places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t know why I stopped now.” 

Harry shakes his head. “I’m fucked up.” 

“No,” says Hermione urgently. Ron shakes his head, moves his hand so he’s cupping Harry’s other cheek.

“I am,” Harry says. “You’ll want to leave when I tell you.”

“Never,” says Hermione. 

“Never again,” says Ron.

Harry looks desperately into their eyes, side by side, their hands holding his face, his soul together. “I need you,” he says. 

“We’re right here,” Hermione says urgently. 

Harry shakes his head between their palms. “I don’t mean like that.” His mouth trembles. “You’re going to leave me.” 

“Never,” Ron says again. He comes closer. “How do you need us, Harry? Be clear.”

“Like you need each other,” Harry says brokenly. His gaze is a plea. Hermione and Ron look at each other, and he can’t read what passes between them, and that hurts all the more. Then they turn back to him. Then they lean in to him. 

Gently, slowly, they lean in, and they kiss him between their palms, each of them pressing their mouth to half of his. “Like this?” Hermione says, pulling away a millimeter. 

“Yes,” Harry gasps. “But you don’t—”

“We do,” says Ron. 

“You’re holding me together,” Harry tries to explain.

“You’re holding us all together,” Hermione says. 

They help him up. Together, he sandwiched between them, they stagger towards the nearest bedroom, a large chamber with a four-poser bed in the middle big enough for six. They climb onto the bed and undress and Ron and Hermione enfold him. They take him apart and don’t put him back together. He cries into Hermione’s breasts as she strokes his cock and Ron opens him up, slipping tender fingers into him, and he cries harder when Hermione reaches back and her fingers join Ron’s, relentless and perfect. They murmur softly “Okay, Harry? Okay?” and he sobs over and over, yes, yes yes. They whisper, we love you, we love you as their fingers move inside him, and he is immobile. He comes and they don't, and they tell him to sleep. 

He does. 

He dreams of nothing.


End file.
